Claude (Grand Theft Auto)
Claude is the silent protagonist in the videogame Grand Theft Auto III and appears as a minor character in the 2004 video game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto Online. Very little is specifically known about Claude's past and his personality, as Claude himself doesn't speak much and never reveals any details about himself. Appearance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Claude was in his early 20s. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a dark gray vest and green trousers. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' He was in his late 20s or early 30s and wore a vest which was in plain black. He is 6’4 and 167 lbs. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' If the player kills Playboy X, they can find Claude's clothes in his safe house for Niko Bellic to wear. This had previously led to some fans to speculate Claude's fate by the events of the game or if he is still alive. However, Rockstar has stated that the GTA HD universe is entirely separated from the 3D universe and unrelated to it. History ''San Andreas'' In 1992, Claude was the owner of a run-down garage in Doherty, San Fierro and a competer in various illegal races. At some point he encountered the small-time robber named Catalina and started a relationship with her after her "break-up" with Carl Johnson. Some time after meeting Catalina, Claude entered a race trough the forests of Red and Flint County where he lost to Catalinas ex-boyfriend CJ. After the loss Catalina and Claude left San Andreas and embarked on a cross-country crime spree. In the years in-between San Andreas and GTA III, Claude and Catalina became affiliated with a Colombian drug cartel and did some errands for them. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' In 2001, Claude and Catalina arrived in Liberty City and took part in a bank robbery in the outskirts of Liberty City. While rushing through an alley, Catalina unexpectedly shot their unnamed accomplice, as well as Claude, leaving him for dead. Claude ended up in police custody but broke free when gang members assaulted the police van he was transported in. He encountered a injured fellow convict named 8-Ball who recommended him to Salvatore Leone, Liberty City's most prominent mob boss. Claude did some odd-jobs for Leone until his wife, Maria Latore developed a fixation on him. Angered by the percieved affair, Leone organized an ambush on Claude who escaped to Staunton Island with Maria and her friend, Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen. During his time on Staunton Island Claude also started doing errands for a cannibalistic businessman named Donald Love. In an effort to get closer to Catalina, Claude and Love orchestrated the death of Asuka's brother Kenji and pushed the blame onto Catalina's drug cartel. The war between the Yakuza and the cartel intensifies until Claude's actions attracts the attention of Catalina, who has Asuka and Miquel murdered, and abducts Maria. Claude finally confronts Catalina and kills her during a shootout. It is unknown if he killed Maria Latore while the credits roll. Personality Not much can be said about Claude's true personality, as he never speaks (curiously, very few characters acknowledge the fact Claude never speaks; Maria Latore brought it up during a radio interview, stating he doesn't talk much, and CJ referred to him as a mute asshole). However, it is clear that he is a cold-blooded, remorseless and quite brutal psychopath who is only for himself, and is not above backstabbing and betraying people to get closer of those who left him for dead. This is shown when he disguised himself as a member of the Cartel (under Donald Love's direction, though) and murdered one of the leaders of the Yakuza, while working for them in the meantime, thus provoking a war between the two gangs. He almost always remains emotionless and never speaks. The only moments he displayed genuine emotions are when Kenji shouted at him (thus adding a bit of comic relief in an otherwise serious story) or when he is visibly surprised by Catalina's betrayal during the Introduction. Villainous Acts During the Free-roam All of these crimes are non-canonic and only up to the player choice: *Bludgeoning and abusing people. *Gunning down people. *Car-jacking people, stealing parked cars and cars in luxury galleries. *Driving recklessly, crushing people. In addition, the player can do rampages, during which the player has to kill people or destroy a certain number of vehicles within a limit time. During the Storyline *In the Introduction, he robbed a bank with Catalina and Miguel, although they betrayed him, and left him arrested. *In the mission Give me liberty, he escaped the police convoy and the arrest. *In the mission Don't Spank ma' bitch up, he killed a dealer, then took his car to lockup. *In the mission Mike lips last lunch, he murdered Mike Forelli. *In the mission Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong, he murdered Chunky Lee Chong *In the mission Van heist, he stole a van for Joey. *In the mission The getaway, he helped three robbers robbing a bank by acting as a getaway driver and helping robbers escape the police. *In the mission Taking the Laundry, he destroyed three Laundry vans. *In the mission Cutting the Grass, he followed and killed Curly Bob. *In the mission Under Surveillance, he killed the spies around Staunton Island. *In the mission Paparazzi Purge, he murdered a reporter by killing him with his police boat. *In the mission Two-Faced Tanner, he murdered Tanner. *In the mission Silence the Sneak, he attempted to murder Leon Mcaffery, however he failed. *In the mission Evidence Dash, he rammed the evidence vehicle to throw then evidenced out then left them in a car then torching them all by blowing up the car. *In the mission Plaster Blaster, he chased Leon McAffrey again; this time he succeeded. *In the mission Waka-Gashira Wipeout!, he murdered Kenji to start a war between Yakuzas and Cartel by being disguised as a Cartel. *In the mission S.A.M., he blew up a plane, then recovered the drop and delivered it to Asuka. Gallery Claude speed.jpg Claude speed gta.jpg Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto Online, players who had pre-ordered a special edition of Grand Theft Auto V can select Claude as a parent option for their character. *Claude is often mistaken as Claude Speed from GTA 2 (and vice versa). *Rockstar has stated that Claude was never given a voice actor (as seen in this video). *Even though Claude never speaks, he grunts in GTA III. However, it is unknown who the actor was who provided these grunts. Navigation pl:Claude (Grand Theft Auto) Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Assassins Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:GTA Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Mute Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Evil